Jacket
by Maria Violet
Summary: Las chicas se ven simplemente adorables con ropa o prendas de hombre, mas aun si son entre personas que se gustan... ¿Verdad Nosaka? A ella simplemente le gusta llevarlas y a él simplemente le gusta verla usarlas [One-shot][YuuAnna][Ares no Tenbin/Orion no Kokuin][Nosaka x Anna] Gozenlo :'v


**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5. **

—**Diálogos— **

—_Pensamientos_**— **

"_FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

**NOTA:**

En este OS doy a entender que se desarrolla después del Mundial, pero como Orion está en emisión no sabemos que chuchas va a pasar XD –Japón siempre gana perras-(? Así que no doy muchos detalles al respecto, solo ignoren XD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anna suspiro mirando directamente al cielo, o más bien hacia la espesa masa de nubes grises que cubrían este, la lluvia había empezado a gotear suavemente hasta el punto en que a no más de 3 minutos sin la protección de un techo quedabas totalmente empapado. La lluvia la atrapo de regreso a casa luego del entrenamiento de los chicos, sin paraguas pues jamas pensó que llovería aquel día pese a estar en pleno otoño, ni siquiera llevaba abrigo. Y es que esa mañana el cielo había estado bastante neutral, una que otra nube esponjosa y blanca pero sin señales de agua, que ingenua fue.

Estaba sola refugiándose de la lluvia en la fachada de una tienda de dulces cerrada. Por la calle la gente continuaba con sus caminos bajo los paraguas ignorando por completo a la pobre estudiante varada, sin más opción decidió esperar a que la lluvia mermara un poco.

Cada tanto frotaba sus brazos buscando mantenerse en calor, pasada media hora o poco más se planteó seriamente solo salir corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía, quizás si se daba un baño caliente rápidamente no se resfriaría.

Apretó la correa de su bolso escolar, planteando la posibilidad de cómo protegerlo lo suficiente para no dañar sus cuadernos. Ocupada en sus cavilaciones no notó que alguien más se detuvo de correr en medio del diluvio junto a ella bajo el pequeño techo de la fachada de esa tienda.

Claro, hasta que sintió sobre sus hombros que algo la cubrió protegiéndola del frió y la helada brisa, la sorprendió darse cuenta de que era una chaqueta algo húmeda en tonos blanco y gris, que por cierto le quedaba grande, también noto por fin que había estado temblando de frió.

Se giró hacia su acompañante reconociendo de inmediato. El pelirosa capitán de Outei Tsukinomiya le dio como saludo una tranquila sonrisa, Anna noto su cabello húmedo y goteante, tampoco parecía tener paraguas ese día.

—**Nosaka-san —** Saludo en un murmullo, sujetando con sus manos la prenda pues solo estaba colgando de sus hombros en peligro de caerse, se percató que era la chaqueta del chándal del equipo de Outei, el chico traía el uniforme de futbol debajo, quizás terminando la practica la lluvia lo había pillado igual que a ella.

—**Tiempo sin verte Anna-san —** Respondió el estratega sacudiendo de su cabello el agua que goteaba con una mano, desde hacía unas semanas cuando habían vuelto del mundial que no se veían, la peli durazno se apresuró a apartar la mirada para no sonrojarse por aquel acto, ya de por si consideraba atractivo al chico, pero con aquellos gestos ordinarios en cualquier persona él bien podría provocar una panda de chillidos a cualquier club de fans **— Podrías resfriarte si sigues aquí con la lluvia y el viento —** Comento él al ver que ella no planeaba contestar.

—**P-Pero... —** Anna hizo el amago de sacarse la prenda pero él la detuvo afirmando la chaqueta en sus pequeños hombros **— También podrías enfermarte, además ya pensaba ir corriendo a casa** **—** La pobre batallo un poco más para devolvérsela pero Nosaka no cedió en ningún momento.

—**Con más razón aun** **— **El peli rosa le obligo a meter los brazos en las mangas y cerro la prenda abrigándola al completo, le quedaba grande y el cuello llegaba a ocultar un poco de su barbilla, Nosaka pensó a sus adentros que era adorable verla así **— Es un poco impermeable así que podrá protegerte un poco de un resfrío** **—** Comento terminando de ajustarle bien la prenda para que las abrigara lo más posible, dándose un tiempo al final de verla luciendo su chaqueta con las mejillas en un fuerte tono rosado.

—**Pero tú también... —** Quería alegar que él también podía enfermarse pero no la dejo acabar.

—**Está bien, no te preocupes por mí, además... —** El chico poso las manos en sus hombros al momento de interrumpirla, viéndola al completo de nuevo **— Te queda mejor a ti** **— **Anna sintió su cara enrojecer aún más y el corazón saltar desbocado en el pecho, más aun con la sonrisa y ojos de cariño que le brindo el jugador antes soltar una risilla y despedirse de ella para irse tan rápido como apareció corriendo de vuelta a casa bajo la lluvia que había amainado un poco.

— **¡E-Espera! ¡Nosaka-san!** **—** Quiso detenerlo y negarse a aceptarlo pero el joven ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para no escucharla, o ignorarla y que no fuera tan obvio, por lo no tuvo más opción que suspirar y resignarse. Mordió el interior de su labio y sin poder evitarlo se abraso a si misma...

La chaqueta estaba cálida, aun con el calor que seguro genero por haber estado corriendo, era del mismo material que las de su equipo en Raimon, así que como le había comentado era levemente impermeable y por lo visto también retenía el calor. Se sintió enrojecer aún más por darse cuenta que desfrutaba gratamente de esto último... Dios, ni que fuera una pervertida. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos estúpidos y pecaminosos, afirmando el agarré en su bolso entre los brazos para proteger sus libros de clases y empezar a correr también rumbo su departamento.

Afortunadamente la lluvia había mermado un poco. Por lo que tras un largo baño caliente no termino resfriada, mientras secaba su cabello miro la chaqueta que colgaba contra la puerta de su cuarto, esperaba que él tampoco se hubiera enfermado, pero tras estar embelesada viendo la prenda como idiota y recordando la sonrisa del pelirosa, callo en cuenta de algo...

¿Cómo demonios iba a devolverle eso?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El endemoniado otoño se estaba haciendo cada vez más frió pese a que aún no llegaban a fechas decembrinas ni el invierno en sí, y aun con eso neciamente había olvidado nuevamente sacar de casa un abrigo, todo por las prisas de salir más tempano aun de lo acostumbrado y… ¿Para qué ocultarlo? A causa de los nervios.

Pues allí estaba ella, con el uniforme de su escuela camino rumbo al campo de fútbol de Tsukinomiya con aquella prenda conflictiva perfectamente lavada y doblada entre sus brazos, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar las miradas curiosas de algunos estudiantes, era imposible que no llamara la atención estando en semejante secundaría como lo era esa, aunque claro que algunos la miraban más descaradamente que otros, como los chicos.

Por fin preguntando a algunas personas consiguió llegar al campo, aún era temprano y no había nadie entrenando, nerviosa decidió esperar junto a la caseta de las bancas, pero con la hora que eran el viento estaba especialmente helado, más de una vez considero ponerse nuevamente la chaqueta de Nosaka, pero entonces el entregársela lavada habría sido en vano -según ella- y de por sobre todo, no quería que alguien de esa escuela pasara a verla con eso puesto.

Desgraciadamente un gran soplo de aire helado y un estornudo más tarde destrozaron sus excusas, temblando de frió de nuevo se colocó la chaqueta esta vez por cuenta propia, las mangas le quedaban largas lo que aprovechó para resguardar sus manos también, soplando de paso algo del vaho de su aliento para ayudar a la causa. Tenerla puesta se sentía tan bien como recordaba de hace unos días, quizás solo por el simple hecho de pertenecer a quien pertenecia y pensar que el chico la usaba regularmente le hacían sentir extraña y culposamente alegre de poder tenerla, algo estúpido pues quizás tenía más chaquetas como esas.

Aun así Anna estaba feliz con eso.

Lo que ignoraba la pobre que solo quería entrar en calor es que el capitán del Outei estaba llegando al campo hasta que se topó con tan adorable escena, volviendo unos pocos pasos para ocultarse tras un muro de un edificio cercano al campo y agachándose tras perder el aliento.

Nada más verla en ese lugar se sorprendió muchísimo, pero al notar que estaba usando su chaqueta sintió las mejillas estallar en calor, antes se había preparado mentalmente, es más, él mismo se la había colocado encima, pero verla de repente, tan linda buscando entrar en calor por el frio de la mañana... No podía controlar el hecho de que sus latidos se dispararan, era algo que le molestaba a veces, pero con Anna sus reacciones eran impredecibles hasta para sí mismo.

Por algo ella le gustaba tanto.

Trato de tranquilizarse y bajar el calor de su rostro, una vez esto conseguido se dio el lujo de verla un momento más a lo lejos, seguramente había ido a Outei para devolver la chaqueta que días atrás le había dejado, quien sabe cuándo podría volver a verla usando alguna prenda suya, incluso estuvo tentado a fotografiarla, pero mientras se debatía en si sacar su teléfono o no, llegaron algunos de los miembros de su equipo de fútbol, Nishikage incluido, listos para el entrenamiento de la mañana.

— **¿Se encuentra bien, Nosaka-san?** **—** Pregunto el portero al verlo aun agachado, el peli rosa tomo un largo respiro para recomponerse y encaro al más alto y a los pocos miembros más que iban con este con su usual sonrisa, debía darse prisa o el resto del equipo llegaría igual.

—**Perfectamente —** Aseguró el joven **— ¿Podrían esperar aquí un momento? Parece que tengo una invitada, seré breve —** Comento el capitán escuetamente dirigiéndose con la peli durazno, ahora que lo planteaba hubiera sido mejor ir directamente con ella y charlar más, pero seguramente ella iría luego directo a clases –O más bien al entrenamiento de su propio equipo- luego de eso.

— **¿Invitada?** **—** Se preguntaron varios confundidos, todos asomándose del muro algo curioso por tal acontecimiento, Nishikage también miró confundido sorprendiéndose de ver a Mikado, no tanto por ella si no por lo que traía puesto.

— **¿Una chica? — **Pregunto al aire dudoso uno de los defensas, un chico bajito y albino.

—**Bueno, no es sorprendente, recuerda que el capitán es popular —** Comento sin interés Kusaka, un medio campista peli negro.

—**Si pero mira lo que trae — **Contesto el albino de antes, Michiba.

— **¿¡Eso no es la chaqueta de nuestro chándal!? — **Comento en una exclamación silenciosa Tanizaki, Otro medio campista, un chico alto y albino, inconscientemente todos había bajado más la voz para "espiar" sin ser descubiertos. Aunque Nosaka ya sabía que todos estaban allí.

En lo que todos ellos pasaron a parlotear en voz baja Nishikage solo de concentro en ver detenidamente la escena y como se desarrollaba, desde que Nosaka se acercó captando su atención, el bote de sorpresa que ella dio, el leve sonrojó en sus mejillas mientras que se sacaba la prenda en lo que parecía hablar muy nerviosa, miro con interés a su amigo que lucía la usual calma característica en él, la chica doblo la prenda, se la entrego y procedió a inclinarse, no supo si en disculpa, agradecimiento o ambas pues no escuchaba nada de la conversación, Nosaka pareció decirle algo que la sorprendió o sobresalto, pues Anna contesto nerviosa.

Intercambiaron un par de frases más hasta que la chica pareció despedirse apresurada marchándose de la misma manera, dejando al capitán plantado en ese sitio viéndola partir con cierta sonrisa un tanto ida en su rostro.

En todo ese rato los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo no se habían detenido.

— **¿Acabamos de ver eso de verdad? — **Al medio campista peli negro realmente poco le importaba, pero era simplemente curioso que su capitán soportara la presencia de una chica "irrumpiendo" en el entrenamiento.

— **¿Era la chaqueta del capitán? — **

—**Con razón le faltaba ayer en el entrenamiento — **Le respondió Tanizaki al defensa bajito.

—**Ya está bien, vamos al campo ya que la invitada se ha marchado —** Llamo Nishikage como voz de la razón, todos obedecieron tras guardar silencio y un asentimiento, aun no perdían del todo la doctrina a la que habían sido sometidos antes, pero trabajaban en ello.

Aunque Nishikage estaba seguro que aquella noticia se esparciría como pólvora en el club, pues eran nulas las veces que Nosaka se veía interesado en algo que tuviera que ver con el género femenino.

Él mismo se había sorprendido de ver la chaqueta de su amigo en posesión de la manager del Raimon, Pues no era algo común en él, imaginó que tendría sus razones, pero por como vio la sonrisa fácil del capitán y como de vez en cuando en medio de la práctica miraba hacia la banca donde había dejado colgando la famosa chaqueta.

Supuso que tendría que irse acostumbrado a un Nosaka más o menos ido, por lo menos siempre que Mikado-san estuviera cerca.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0- Omake -0-0-0

El Otoño de aquel año estaba siendo especialmente frió, el peli rosa de ahora más o menos 24 años miraba por el ventanal de la habitación como ese domingo prometía un día lleno de neblina y bajas temperaturas, agradecía estar libre ese día y poder pasarlo en la comodidad de su departamento con la calefacción activada y en cama.

Siendo aún bastante temprano solo se había levantando a buscar una taza de cafe y vuelto rápidamente a su cama, revisando alguna redes sociales y matando el tiempo con el celular en lo que se terminaba la taza humeante.

Con la tenue luz de la mañana siendo lo único que bañaba la moderna habitación, pudo sentir y ver como a su lado en la amplia cama su compañera se removía entre las sábanas color carbón, gruñendo inconforme por salir de un seguramente cómodo y apacible sueño.

Anna se dejó sentar en la cama bostezando, frotando uno de sus ojos para poder despertar mejor, Yuuma inconscientemente despego la mirada del celular para ver aquellos adorables gestos mañaneros de los cuales nunca podría hartarse, sonriendo y sintiéndose un idiota afortunado por poder verla un día más, detallando el larguísimo cabello durazno desparramado y desordenado con un extraño atractivo que solo lucia al estar recién levantada, además de la preciosa cara adormilada de su novia.

—**Buenos días~—** Le canturreo el joven dejando olvidados sobre la mesita de noche el teléfono y la taza de café para posar toda su atención en ella.

—**Buenos días** **—** Y pese a que respondió aquello se dejó caer de nuevo hacia las almohadas para acurrucarse entre las sábanas y volver a dormir, causando las suaves risas de él.

— **¿No quieres levantarte?** **— **Pregunto en un murmullo divertido acomodándose junto a ella, no estaba bien cubierta por las sabanas así que podía deleitarse con la vista.

—**No quiero... Hace frió... —** Fue toda la respuesta adormilada de ella, Nosaka solo zumbo en respuesta, acariciado la espalda ajena.

—**Bueno, mejor para mí —** Respondió él tras un rato de arrullarla y cuando la creyó nuevamente dormida se acercó a su oreja para murmurar **—** **¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando usas mis camisetas para dormir? **

La sintió removerse inquieta entre sus brazos, afirmó su agarré para fijarse satisfecho en el sonrojo de la joven. Pues en efecto ella no usaba nada más -Aparte claro de su ropa interior- que una camiseta color burdeo que bien podía dejar expuesto uno de sus hombros por el cuello y apenas llegaba a cubrir un poco sus muslos debido a lo larga y holgada que le quedaban.

—**Eres un idiota** **—** Y pese al comentario insultante ella se acurruco contra el firmé pecho de su novio buscado el calor ajeno. Yuuma amplió más de ser posible su sonrisa.

—**Sí, pero admite que te encanta tanto como a mí cuando llevas mis camisas en casa o mis chaquetas cuando el clima es frió afuera** **—** Habló suave y lentamente contra su oreja en lo que la abrazaba en una cómoda posición para volver a dormir, para después claro, dejar un par de lentos besos allí mismo. Ella no pudo disimular el estremecimiento al sentir el aliento ajeno y el contacto en aquella zona.

—**Cállate y duerme** **—** Murmuro en reclamo obteniendo las carcajadas del chico y el suave ronroneo de la risa en su pecho que ella sintió perfectamente.

Porque ella tan orgullosa como era no lo diría nunca con palabras, pero ambos sabían a ciencia cierta que efectivamente, desde siempre, le encantaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Estoy tan encabronada que ya no se ni que decir aquí XD me siento como en una lucecita de navidad por que en Venezuela estallo o yo que se , una planta de energía y pues andamos cada 6 horas con luz o sin luz.**

**Parece que me rio pero ya estoy encabronada pro no poder hacer mis putos memes del cap 20 Dx! No se metan entre yo y mi YuuAna putos! Y ESOS OJITOS DE ESTOS DOS! ESO ES AMOR COÑO! SI NO TERMINAN CANON ME VOY A ENCABRONAR AUN MAS, Ok me calmo x,DD**

**Durante el aburrimiento extremo de los apagones me salió esto :T esta inspirado en la imagen que use de portada –Que es adorable coño- Y lo hice todo en el cel! Jamás pensé escribir algo tan largo en el celular porque me da mucha pereza, nunca paso de las 500 palabras allí, pero esto fueron 2500! Hasta Omake hice! Yo nunca hago Omakes! D: **

**Y pues, me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que, el YuuAnna pasado fue relacionado con el Verano, este con Otoño –Juro que fue inconsciente XDD- estoy planteándome hacer el de invierno y primavera también para tener todo el set (?**

**Mejor me largo a publicar esto antes que se valla la luz XDD –Puto Maduro-**

_ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;w;/_


End file.
